


Sweetheart

by DarknightVirgil, minyoongidt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as polysides, could be read as solo parts, patton showing his boyfriends some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongidt/pseuds/minyoongidt
Summary: Patton loves his boyfriends.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m looking for prompts as I wanna write more but I’m currently struggling with my own ideas!  
> So if you have any prompts/requests please do comment them or feel free to send a message/leave an ask on my tumblr! (Spoopyboiihowell)

Logan  
Patton was sat atop of the kitchen counter waiting for the timer to go off that would indicate the cookies he’d put in the oven merely minutes ago would be ready. He tended to get a little impatient when it came to waiting for his goods to be cooked. He sighed, already starting to feel bored but then he spotted Logan wandering in, heading straight for the coffee. Patton took in his boyfriends appearance and one word came to mind, stressed. Logan’s tie was hanging loosely round his neck and the top two buttons were undone, his normally kempt hair was sticking up all over the place (probably because of Logan obsessively running a hand through the soft brown locks) and his glasses were slightly askew on his face. Patton still thought he looked as gorgeous as ever and had the immediate need to tell him so.

“Lo, c’mere a sec” Patton called to his boyfriend. Logan looked up and Patton could see the tiredness in his eyes as he slowly moved over to Patton, standing between the moral sides legs. “Yes pat?” He questioned, voice laced with tiredness.

“You’re so beautiful y’know” Patton was smiling so adoringly at Logan, he thought he might melt. Logan felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he dropped his gaze to the floor. He was too worked up and tired to respond with anything other than a soft hum. Not agreeing but not having the energy to disagree. He went to move back to pour the now boiled water into his cup but Pattons hand flew to his tie gently tugging him in closer, then soft lips were on his. Logan quickly melted into the kiss then Patton was pulling away and pressing tiny kisses all over the logical sides face, accentuating each kiss with a compliment. 

“You’re so gorgeous” kiss “do you know how pretty you are?” Kiss “god you’re so damn beautiful” kiss “absolutely stunning, y’know that?” He mumbled between each kiss to Logan’s nose, cheek, jaw, forehead. Logan, in return made the most adorable noise Patton has ever heard. An audible squeak left the logical sides lips in response to pattons showering of affection. The moral side merely grinned in response tugging on Logan’s tie once more to meet his lips in a soft, sweet and tender kiss. When they pulled away Patton could see the prominent blush on his boyfriends cheeks.

“I love you” Logan breathed, resting his forehead against pattons, who’s smile got impossibly wider. “Love you too sweetie” Patton responded gently bumping his nose against Logan’s. 

Virgil 

Virgil wandered down the stairs after hearing Patton yelling ‘cookies’ and well? Who was he to resist one of his boyfriends sweet treats. As he meandered into the kitchen he was not only greeted by a delicious overwhelming smell of freshly baked cookies but also a soft humming along to a song playing through the radio in the kitchen. Patton liked to listen to music while he baked so the boys had suggested he keep an radio in there. Patton had his back to him at first but as soon as he turned and saw Virgil he grinned so widely and practically skidded over only to grab the anxious sides hands and drag him closer. Patton then started to move along with the soft music that somehow appeared louder now Virgil thought about it.

“Pat- what are you doing?” Virgil couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped as the moral side twirled him round before bringing him in close again. “Dancing with you silly!” He giggled in return, smiling so brightly at the side in front of him.   
Virgil couldn’t resist smiling back and started to move with Patton, both of them giggling softly every so often at the clumsiness of it all. Virgil listened a little closer and blushed as he realised what song was actually playing. His blush darkened when Patton moved in closer and mumbled the lyrics softly into his ear “‘cause you mean the world to me, oh I know I know, I’ve found In you my endless love” Virgil felt tears prick at his eyes, he felt so much right then, so much love and so much adoration for his boyfriend that he almost didn’t realise that Patton had twirled him round again before dipping him down slightly, his face was inches from the anxious sides and Virgil felt his knees buckle at the sight of pure adoration and love on pattons face. Just as the song began to end Patton leaned down that little bit more and kissed him softly. Virgil was thankful Patton had a strong hold on him because if not he’s pretty sure he’d be flat on his ass.

Roman

Patton noticed his boyfriend, Roman, wasn't feeling his best. He got so used to seeing Roman so confident in himself, that watching him now sigh for the umpteenth time over how he looked was unusual. Patton got up from where he was sat on the bed and walked over to his sighing boyfriend. Upon getting closer, he saw the tears threatening to spill. Roman didn't realise the body standing next to him until Patton put his hand on his shoulder. He hurriedly wiped his eyes with his sleeve before turning to look at his boyfriend with a smile.

"H-hey there Pat!" Roman cursed himself mentally for stuttering.   
"What's up Ro? Something seems to bother you." Worry was evident on Patton's face. 

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." Roman smiled, trying to convince the other his words are true. 

"You sure?" Patton looked into Roman's beautiful eyes. 

"Yeah, a hundred percent." Patton only nodded and walked out the door, deciding against pushing the other to speak. If he wants to tell Patton, he will. That doesn't mean he won't come up with something to cheer up the prince. And so he got to work, fishing out all their blankets, pillows, and pile of Disney movies. He made sure to work quickly in setting up the living night for a movie night. One way to cheer up Roman for sure was a Disney movie night. Once done with the living room, he headed for the kitchen to get some snacks, settling on some soda, popcorn, and candy. He places them on the coffee table and heads for Roman's room. 

"Roman, can you come outside for a minute?" He said, hoping his prince didn't fall asleep. He didn't hear a response but saw the door open to reveal Roman. Patton smiled upon seeing his handsome boyfriend. 

"I have a little surprise for you." He held the other's hand and headed for the living room, "you seemed upset and I know that Disney fil-" Patton's words were cut short by a pair of lips pressed to his own. A very quiet thank you being said by the other as he engulfs Patton in a hug. Patton hugs back and rubs his back. Roman pulls away but still holds Patton by the waist. 

"What's wrong Princey?" Worry evident on Patton's face as he sees the redness in the other's eyes. 

"I don't know. I don't feel okay with how I look. I just feel so ugh in a way. I don't even know how to explain it." Roman doesn't look up, his eyes focusing on the ground beneath them. 

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You, kind sir, are the handsomest man I've ever seen and will probably ever see. You're beyond godlike and you need to see it. If you keep talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you Princey." Roman starts sniffling and Patton pulls him close again. They stay like that for a while, the crying Roman calming down.

"I love you so much Patton. And thank you for this." He gestures to the sea of blankets and pillows. 

"I love you way more Ro." He pecks the other's lips gently, "now, what movie do you wanna watch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s back with more fluff?? Me!  
> Hope you guys like it, I had a prompt for it but I’ve forgotton and lost the prompt but luckily I wrote it before I forgot xD the Roman fluff is provided by my good friend (I believe I have tagged her?) so yeah!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
